1. Field of the Invention
This invention pertains to a device for delivering a stimulus to an animal. More particularly, this invention pertains to a device for delivering an electrical stimulus to an animal and for being comfortably worn by the animal.
2. Description of the Related Art
Many conventional animal training systems include stimulus delivery probes for being secured against the skin of a pet and for delivering an electrical stimulus to the pet. One type of conventional probe is constructed of stainless steel. Stainless steel probes are highly conductive and highly effective in delivering an electrical stimulus to the pet. Additionally, stainless steel probes are non-allergenic and easily cleaned. However, stainless steel probes are limited in that the rigidity of the probes creates a degree a discomfort for the pet and, in circumstances of extended use, presents the risk of pressure necrosis at the contact point on the pet's skin.
Another type of conventional probe includes a pliable covering disposed about the rigid tip of the probe. The covering is an electrically conductive elastomer and is disposed about the portion of the probe secured against the pet's skin. The pliable covering is designed to provide a degree comfort for the pet and to permit an electrical stimulus to be delivered to the pet. One example of this type of conventional probe is discussed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,460,124, Grimsley et al. Although this type of conventional probe may provide improved comfort over the stainless steel probe, it is limited in that the pliable covering reduces the efficacy of the probe and deposits a potentially allergenic elastomer residue on the skin of the pet. Additionally, because the pliable covering is electrically conductive, this type of conventional probe is prone to shunting, especially when the fur of the pet is moist. Even more, in the event the pliable covering breaks from the probe, the exposed portion of the probe presents a safety risk for the pet. Consequently, a stimulus delivery probe that delivers an electrical stimulus with the efficacy of a stainless steel probe and with the comfort of a probe having a pliable covering is desired.